Bitacora Creepy
by pequebalam
Summary: pequeñas historias de los personajes de las creepypastas. Inicios y casos sin resolver. clasificacion M por violencia


**Hola, espero que este fic les guste, planeo hacer varios capítulos con diferentes personajes de crepypastas.**

**El primer capítulo se lo dedicare a uno de mis personajes favoritos, MASKY.**

**El personaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a Troy Wagner creador de la serie Marble Hornets y el personaje es interpretado por Tim Sutton.**

**Este fic es como una precuela del personaje, como yo creo que pudo ser su vida en el hospital Psiquiátrico durante su infancia.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Pesadilla-<strong>

El niño se despertó bañado en sudor y gritando por su madre, temeroso se acurruco debajo de las cobijas sollozando, la puerta se abrió de golpe y una mujer entro rápidamente a la habitación, busco con la mirada a su pequeño encontrándolo debajo de las sabanas, el niño se hallaba en posición fetal y temblando, sin perder tiempo lo acurruco en sus brazos intentando calmarlo.

**-viene por mi mami….me quiere llevar, no lo dejes mami…**

**-nadie te va a llevar mi niño, cálmate ya paso, es solo una pesadilla, ya shhh, shhh, estas a salvo.**

La mujer lo llevo a su cuarto, lo mejor para su hijo era descansar a su lado y olvidar la terrible pesadilla; mientras ambos salían por el pasillo una figura oculta en las sombras los observaba, no aun no era tiempo.

**-escuela-**

Una pequeña escuela, ubicada a un costado de la carretera, daba los buenos días a sus alumnos, los pequeños bajaban felices de los autos de sus padres y corrían a reunirse en el patio, ahí formaban pequeños grupos y comenzaban a platicar.

Un pequeño Tsuru de color negro se estaciono en la entrada, la puerta del copiloto se abrió y un pequeño castaño de ojos avellana hizo su aparición, su madre lo despidió amorosa y le deseo un buen día, el chico le sonrió débilmente y cerró la puerta.

Cruzo el patio sintiendo las miradas de sus compañeros, apresuro el paso internándose en el edificio y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su salón, detestaba que sus compañeros le miraran de esa forma, con una mezcla de pena y desprecio. Su día transcurrió normal, almenos lo más normal para un niño de diez años, entre clases y un aburrido recreo donde terminaba solo comiendo su almuerzo.

**-escuchen niños**, la maestra les mostro una gran sonrisa mientras sostenía unas hojas, -**vamos a realizar un dibujo referente al Bosque, los mejores dibujos de la escuela serán usados en la propaganda ambiental del departamento de bomberos…y claro, los mejores recibirán un fabuloso premio.**

Los gritos de euforia no se hicieron esperar, los niños pasaban las hojas y pintura emocionados, todos querían ganar y hacerse con el susodicho premio.

El pequeño contemplo la hoja en blanco, conocía muy bien el bosque, su padre le había llevado a acampar pasando en ocasiones semanas enteras en la naturaleza. Comenzó a pintar un cielo azul profundo, coloco las estrellas y la luna (ya que le fascinaban los paisajes nocturnos), continuo dibujando inmensos arboles muy tupidos, en poco tiempo bloqueo su mente del ruido ocasionado por sus compañeros, su pensamiento se encontraba recordando un paraje que él y su padre frecuentaban. Cuando termino contemplo su obra de arte, el dibujo era perfecto, un páramo cubierto de pinos en una noche de luna llena.

Hacia un año que su padre le había llevado a ese lugar, aun podía sentir el calor de la fogata, el olor de los pinos y la brisa nocturna que llevaba el canto de los insectos. El sentimiento le gano y sus ojos avellana comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, con cuidado las retiro asegurándose que ninguno de sus compañeros lo mirara.

Estaba por darle su dibujo a su profesora cuando algo llamo su atención, fijo su vista nuevamente al dibujo enfocándola en los arboles del costado izquierdo… ¿qué era eso?, una mancha blanca. Acerco más la cabeza intentando descifrar la figura.

Oculto entre los árboles se podía apreciar una enorme figura, por unos segundos se quedó en blanco, no recordaba haberlo dibujado, sacudió la cabeza y tomo el pincel intentando reparar su error.

Antes de que la pintura tocara la hoja el dibujo cobro vida, los arboles comenzaron a moverse mecidos por el aire y la esbelta figura se ocultó detrás de ellos, un látigo negro salió disparado a la cara del pequeño.

Los ojos avellana se abrieron asustados, como reflejo, el pequeño se dejó caer de espaladas, librando así el ataque. Su estrepitosa caída ocasiono que sus compañeros voltearan a verle, algunos niños comenzaron a reírse de la desgracia de su compañero.

**-¡Niños basta!, no fue gracioso**, la profesora se acercó al pequeño.

Una especie de zumbido agudo comenzó a escucharse, el pequeño llevo sus manos a la cabeza cubriendo sus oídos, comenzó a gritar desesperado mientras se mecía en sus rodillas.

Su profesora se acercó alarmada, posiblemente se lastimo en la caída, intento tranquilizarlo pero el pequeño no dejaba de gritar, en poco tiempo comenzó a convulsionarse cayendo inconsciente al piso, los gritos asustados de su profesora y compañeros alertaron a los demás.

Cuando el pequeño despertó se encontraba en la enfermería de la escuela, estaba acostado bajo una camilla, bajo la luz blanca de una enorme lámpara, intento pararse pero la cabeza le dolía horrores. Al otro lado de la pared se escuchaba un ligero llanto, podía escuchar la voz dolida de su madre; unas siluetas se observaban por la ventana, parecía que discutían.

Después de algunos minutos su madre entro a la habitación, la mujer tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto, rápidamente se acercó a él y comenzó a besar su cara. El director entro detrás de ella, con un semblante serio, la mirada asusto al pequeño que se refugió en los brazos de su progenitora.

**-Señora…pzzzz…**

**-¡cállese!, ¡cierre su maldita boca!,** molesta cargo a su hijo y salió dela habitación.

El pequeño observo, sobre los brazos de su madre, como algunos profesores lo miraban, asustados y aliviados por verlo partir.

**-no te preocupes amor, voy a ayudarte.**

Al día siguiente el pequeño no fue a la escuela, se quedó en casa con su madre, la cual no fue al trabajo, el veía la tele mientras la mujer realizaba algunas llamadas.

**-el Hospital-**

Sus ojos avellana se abrieron espantados, el edificio era enorme, la construcción estaba pintada de blanco y una malla lo rodeaba, en la entrada un oficial les abrió la reja permitiendo el acceso, en el patio algunos internos en bata blanca caminaban, a su lado estaban los enfermeros y enfermeras vestidos de azul.

-**Mami, ¿Qué es este lugar?**

**-es un hospital cielo, no te espantes, aquí te van a ayudar.**

Bajaron del auto y el pequeño siguió a su madre a través de un largo pasillo, caminaba a su lado apretando su mano, al final del pasillo se encontraba una puerta de madera en color vino, la mujer toco despacio, una voz gruesa les permitió el acceso; los ojos del pequeño se abrieron asombrados, una enorme oficina se encontraba del otro lado, el lugar tena varios libreros, un escritorio y un sillón en el centro, algunos juguetes se encontraban en la esquina.

**-¡buenos días señora…pzzzz…!**

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, vestido de bata blanca y con lentes, se acercó a ellos.

**-¡buenos días doctor!**

-**Este debe ser el pequeño Tim, ¿cierto?**

**-así es, cariño él es el doctor Parker, saluda hijo.**

**-Ho…Hola,** saludo tímidamente

**-Hola pequeño**, el doctor le acaricio el cabello**, -llámame Aron**, el chico asintió, -**bueno, ¿Por qué no hablamos un poco?**

El doctor camino a su escritorio y señalo el sillón, Tim lo miro un poco asustado, pero una palmadita en la espalda de parte de su madre lo animo a subir al mueble; por dos horas el doctor lo interrogo, pregunto sobre sus gustos: comida, caricaturas, libros, amigos, etc. En un principio respondió de forma monótona y asustada, pero se relajó después de algunos minutos.

Cuando terminaron de "conocerse", el doctor los llevo a dar una vuelta por el lugar, caminaron por pasillos blancos y largos, llenos de habitaciones, entraron a la sala común, repleta de juegos y un televisor, salieron un rato al patio, que tenía una vista al bosque, y finalmente a la habitación que el chico ocuparía.

**-como puede ver, es una instalación muy segura señora…pzzz, no se preocupe, estará en buenas manos**.

Tim miraba confundido la escena, acaso su madre lo dejaría ahí, solo.

-**yo…por favor…podría dejarnos a solas.**

**-claro, no se preocupe.**

El hombre se retiró dejando a la mujer y su hijo en una banquita ubicada en el pasillo.

**-amor, escucha, ¿recuerdas que has tenido demasiadas pesadillas y dolores de cabeza**?, el niño asintió, -**pues, aquí te ayudaran a curarlas cariño…el doctor y su equipo se encargaran de curarte, pero,** la mujer guardo silencio unos segundos intentando controlar su llanto**, -…pero, tienes que quedarte aquí amor, solo por un tiempo.**

El niño la miro aterrado, ¿Por qué quería dejarlo?, se abrazó a su madre y le rogo que no lo dejara, la mujer comenzó a llorar y acariciar su cabeza, le daba pequeños besos en el pelo prometiendo que vendría a visitarlo; tenía que quedarse, era lo mejor para él, los doctores podrían cuidarlo y ayudarle, algo que ella no conseguía. Después de muchas suplicas y llanto el pequeño acepto.

**-Primer Día-**

El cuarto que le dieron era amplio, al menos para un niño pequeño de diez años, pintado de blanco con una pequeña ventana que daba al jardín, una cama suave, pero con barrotes a los costados, un pequeño escritorio y un diminuto armario.

El doctor lo dejo libre el resto del día, pero en la tarde lo llevo a su oficina nuevamente y comenzó con otra sesión; para esa hora, Tim vestía una batita banca y unas pantuflas.

**-Bien Tim, ahora háblame de tus pesadillas, ¿Qué es lo que te asusta?**

Tim lo medito un momento antes de contestar, la verdad no recordaba mucho de sus sueños, solo el miedo que estos le ocasionaban.

**-¿Dónde estás Tim?, en el sueño, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿en la escuela?, ¿en el parque?, ¿en tu casa?**

**-no…no lo sé…todo esta obscuro.**

**-¿es un túnel?**

**-no…no sé qué sea, no sé dónde estoy.**

**-¿y estas solo? ¿O tu madre está ahí?, ¿algún compañero, profesor, alguien?**

**-no…solo estoy yo…al…almenos en un principio.**

**-¿alguien llega después?**

**-sí**

**-¿Quién es?**

**-no lo sé, no puedo verlo, solo lo escucho**

**-¿habla contigo?, ¿Qué te dice?**

**-no…yo solo escucho sus pisadas, él se acerca a mí.**

**-¿Qué más Tim?**

**-yo…estoy parado, pero me da miedo y comienzo a correr…pero él comienza a perseguirme…se acerca cada vez más rápido…entonces unos brazos me sujetan…y empiezan a jalarme.**

**-¿Dónde te toca Tim?, ¿Qué parte de tu cuerpo?**

**-mis brazos…mis piernas…mi cuello, entonces me jala a él.**

**-Cuándo te atrapa Tim, ¿puedes verlo?**

**-solo…solo veo blanco.**

El doctor continuo con sus preguntas por varios minutos más, desgraciadamente las respuestas eran las mismas, Tim no sabía que lo perseguía; cuando pregunto por los accidentes en la escuela, desmayos y ataques de tos, Tim no supo que contestar, no recordaba nada antes de los ataques y al despertar se encontraba en la enfermería. Las preguntas cesaron y el pequeño se retiró a descansar.

Eran las 2:00 am. Y Tim ya se encontraba dormido, el doctor lo vigilo por unas horas, no parecía tener problemas al descansar, el doctor se retiró a descansar encargando a un enfermero que lo vigilara.

Una hora después el vigilante hacia su ronda, todos los pacientes, de ese pasillo, descansaban plácidamente. Cuando llego al cuarto de Tim se asomó por la ventanilla, el chico daba vueltas en su cama mientras apretaba las sabanas, el enfermero entro y se acercó al chico, Tim sudaba y mordía sus labios, antes de que el enfermero lo tocara para despertarlo comenzó a gritar.

Comenzó a mover al chico buscando despertarlo, después de algunos segundos lo logro.

Sus ojos avellana se abrieron de golpe, respiraba con dificultad y temblaba un poco. Frente a él se encontraba un chico de piel canela y cabello negro, lo sostenía de los hombros con mano firme; Tim comenzó a revisar el lugar, no recordaba muy bien donde estaba.

**-¡Ahhh!,** el pequeño dio un grito asustado y se arrojó a los brazos del joven.

**-¿Qué tienes?, ¿Qué pasa?**

**-¡AHÍ!, ¡AHÍ**!, señalando una esquina del cuarto.

El joven dirigió su lámpara al lugar, pero no había nada, solo la pared blanca.

**-cálmate, no hay nada, ¿vez?, **señalando el lugar**, -solo fue una pesadilla, tranquilo.**

El chico asintió retirándose un poco.

-**voy a hablarle al doctor, no te espantes, ¿quieres** **que prenda la luz?**

El pequeño asintió. La luz invadió el cuarto, y pese a que iba contra las reglas, el joven le dejo la puerta abierta para que lo mirara mientras llamaba al doctor.

Por varios días la historia se repitió, el pequeño despertaba bañado en sudor pidiendo ayuda, en ocasiones sus gritos eran tan fuertes que despertaba a sus compañeros de piso y los enfermeros tenían que recurrir a la fuerza para callarlos.

**-seis semanas después-**

La condición del chico no mejoro. Los primeros días Tim recorría el hospital, explorando y divirtiéndose como cualquier niño, si alguna persona ajena al hospital lo mirar no entendería que hacia ahí…pero todo cambio cuando el doctor inicio sus terapias hipnóticas.

El hombre estaba consciente del accidente que el chico sufrió, accidente donde su padre perdió la vida, un accidente muy extraño y horroroso, si esa era la palabra, Horroroso.

El pequeño Tim y su padre salieron a acampar (como era su costumbre en vacaciones), su madre se encontraba en un viaje de negocios por lo que no les acompaño en esta ocasión. Pasaron los días acordados por el matrimonio pero los varones no regresaron, al día siguiente la mujer comenzó a inquietarse, era muy raro que su esposo se extendiera en el campamento, dos días después toda la policía los buscaba por el bosque.

Fue hasta el cuarto día cuando encontraron a Tim, el niño estaba oculto en un árbol hueco, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y lodo, tenía varias marcas en su cuerpo y estaba deshidratado.

Los oficiales le llevaron a un hospital y continuaron con la búsqueda del padre, el pequeño no les dio información ya que estaba en estado de Shock. A los dos días encontraron el cuerpo del padre, el hombre fue desmembrado y colgado en la copa de los árboles, sus extremidades habían sido arrancadas por medio de la fuerza, no había señales de armas de fuego o blancas.

Cuando Tim salió del Shock repetía incesantemente que su padre fue devorado por el bosque; los policías cerraron el caso a la siguiente semana, el veredicto fue el siguiente: el hombre fue atacado por un animal salvaje (posiblemente un oso, debido a la magnitud de las heridas), el pequeño observo la escena y corrió para salvarse, su mente no logro procesar los hechos y creo la fantasía de que el bosque ataco a su padre.

El doctor Aron tenía planeado usar la Hipnosis para que Tim recordara la muerte de su padre y la aceptara, estaba seguro de que ese trauma era el responsable de sus pesadillas.

**-Tim, quiero que te concentres en el péndulo del reloj, ¿entendiste?**

**-si**

**-míralo fijamente…bien…despeja tu mente…cierra poco a poco tus ojos…escucha mi voz Tim, solo mi voz…quiero que recuerdes a tu padre Tim, su cara, sus expresiones, su ropa… ¿lo recuerdas Tim?**

El pequeño asintió, recordaba perfectamente a su padre, sus juegos, sus bromas, como los mimaba a su madre y a él.

Por dos sesiones el doctor mantuvo al pequeño en un ambiente seguro, quería que recordara perfectamente a su padre antes de llevarlo a su último día juntos.

**-ahora Tim, háblame de tu campamento, narra lo que ocurrió paso a paso ese día.**

**-Mamá se iba a trabajar…Papá y yo nos subimos a la camioneta, yo miraba por la ventana, me gustaba contar los autos.**

**-bien Tim, sigue.**

**-Papá me llevaría al prado, estaba rodeado de pinos y a papá le gustaba su olor, a mí me gustaba porque era muy amplio y podía jugar a la pelota…llegamos temprano.**

**-¿a qué hora Tim?**

**-creo que aún no era medio día**

**-está bien, que más paso.**

**-…papá dejo la camioneta…teníamos que caminar un tramo…el auto no llegaba hasta ahí…yo tome mi mochila y comencé a correr…conocía el camino…y….y…y…**

El pequeño comenzó a ponerse pálido, enterró las uñas en los brazos del sillón mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

**-¿Tim? ¿Tim?...Tim escucha mi voz…Tim escúchame.**

El doctor se levantó y se acercó al niño, continuo llamándolo suavemente, el niño no respondía y comenzaba a temblar, el hombre lo tomo por los hombros y comenzó a mecerlo intentando despertarle.

**-¿Tim?, ¿Tim? ¿Me escuchas?**

Pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas del infante, el chico comenzó a gritar mientras sujetaba su cabeza, tras algunos segundos el niño se desmayó, el doctor se apresuró a atenderlo, algo en su recuerdo lo había asustado de forma abrupta.

Cuando el niño despertó no recordó nada, le dolía la cabeza y se encontraba mareado, el doctor decidió terminar la sesión por ese día.

**-Recuerdo -**

_El pequeño corrió entre los arboles emocionado, le fascinaba acampar con su padre, dormir en un sleeping arrullado por el canto de los insectos y contemplar las estrellas._

_Mientras ascendía escucho el crujir de unas ramas, volteo esperando encontrar a su padre, por desgracia no fue así, el lugar estaba desierto, solo estaba él y los árboles._

_Un nuevo crujido lo puso alerta, clavo su mirada al frente contemplando algunos robles._

_Había alguien ahí, alguien se ocultaba entre los troncos, una enorme sombra alargada. Tim se acercó despacio, no distinguía muy bien la figura, parecía un enorme y delgado tronco…negro; antes de dar otro paso el tronco se movió, el chico dirigió su vista asía arriba. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, en segundos el pequeño se encontraba corriendo cuesta abajo buscando a su padre._

_-¡hey campeón que sucede!, su hijo se abrazó con fuerza a su cintura, -¿Qué sucede hijo?, ¿acaso viste un animal salvaje?_

_El pequeño comenzó a mirar a todos lados, no había nadie más, solo ellos dos._

_-¿Tim que pasa?, pregunto su padre angustiado._

_El chico negó con la cabeza, -Nada…solo quería subir contigo._

_Fin del recuerdo._

Por varios días el chico no avanzo, su relato se terminaba hasta donde se separó de su padre la primera vez; pero eso no fue todo, su terror nocturno aumento, en varias ocasiones el chico golpeaba la puerta para que lo dejaran salir y se quedaba junto al enfermero en turno hasta el día siguiente, los residentes no se quejaban, ya que Tim era muy dócil y no les ocasionaba muchos problema, si lo dejaban estar con ellos.

Después de algunas sesiones Tim logro avanzar en sus recuerdos.

**-¿Qué ocurrió después de que regresaste con tu padre?**

**-…subimos juntos al paramo…limpiamos el lugar donde instalaríamos la tienda…cuando acabamos y armamos la casa fuimos a caminar…**

**-¿Qué más?**

**-papá me mostro como regresar al campamento siguiendo el musgo…me enseño algunas plantas comestibles…y otras peligrosas…**

**-muy bien Tim, sigue**

**-regresamos al campamento y jugamos un rato con la pelota…estaba por anochecer cuando papá se alejó a buscar un poco de leña…yo me quede…estaba cansado y no quería caminar más…recuerdo que tome la radio y….y…**

Tim entro de nuevo en Shock, en esta ocasión el doctor logro despertarlo antes de que se desmayara, después de tranquilizarlo lo dejo salir a jugar, después seguirían.

**-recuerdo-**

_Tim jugaba con la radio, el pequeño fingía la voz de un locutor y cambiaba muy seguido la estación, sintonizo una canción de los Doors y la dejo; golpeaba el pasto al ritmo de la música, de improvisto la transmisión fallo, la estática empezó a distorsionar la canción. El chico intento arreglar la radio sin éxito, se levantó y busco un lugar con una buena recepción, el aparato empezó a fallar cada vez más, la distorsión aumentaba por lo que el chico decidió apagarlo._

_Cuando dio media vuelta sus ojos chocaron contra una silueta, esta se encontraba al lado de la tienda de campaña; una fuerte punzada lo obligo a llevar sus manos a la cabeza, podía escuchar un ligero zumbido y el dolor aumento; asustado se dejó caer al piso y comenzó a llamar a su padre._

_-¿Tim?, ¿Tim?, ¿Qué tienes hijo?_

_Cuando abrió los ojos su padre lo sostenía de sus hombros mirándolo preocupado._

_-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué gritaste?_

_-yo…me dolía…la cabeza, me empezó a doler la cabeza._

_El pequeño se acomodó en el regazo de su padre, dio una rápida mirada alrededor…no había nadie, solo ellos dos._

_-si te sientes mal podemos regresar._

_-no…estoy bien.._

_-¿seguro?_

_-si…estoy bien papá_

Fin del recuerdo

Esa fue la última sesión de hipnosis. A partir de ahí la mente del chico se bloqueó.

Sus sueños también comenzaron a empeorar, ahora el pequeño buscaba quedarse despierto toda la noche y solo dormitaba unas horas al día, tampoco recorría el hospital como antes, incluso se mantenía alejado de la zona que daba al bosque.

Más extraño aun, comenzaron a aparecer una serie de marcas en sus muñecas y tobillos, en principio el doctor creyó que los enfermeros posiblemente lo ataban para que se quedara quieto en su cuarto, pero tras revisar los videos se dio cuenta que no era así.

**-¡hola Tim!, ¿lograste descansar anoche?**

**-un poco**, susurro bajito

El pequeño se encontraba trabajando con pape mache, estaba en la sala haciendo una máscara.

-**Tim, me informaron que anoche intentaste salir de tu cuarto… ¿Por qué?**

**-había alguien ahí.**

**-Tim, los enfermeros revisaron el lugar y no vieron a nadie**.

Los ojos avellana lo miraron asustado y triste; sabia de sobra que los enfermeros no vieron a nadie, esa "cosa "se marchaba antes de que alguien entrara…pero regresaba, siempre volvía a visitarlo…y lo peor, empezaba a sentir su presencia también en el día.

-**no miento, esa "cosa" estaba ahí, intenta llevarme**, el pequeño no dijo nada más, continuo con su trabajo y dejo de hablar.

**-encuentro-**

Esa noche fue la peor para Tim. Su doctor lo obligo a tomar un tranquilizante, ya que las noches de desvelo se reflejaban en su cara, entre dos enfermeros lo obligaron a tomar la medicina y lo dejaron inconsciente en su habitación.

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando un sobresalto lo despertó, el chico se levantó mareado (debido a las pastillas), su habitación era iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana; adormilado comenzó a revisar el lugar, no se veía nada fuera de lo normal, comenzó a cabecear y decidió dormir un poco más, parece que esa noche podría descansar.

Un tenue silbido comenzó a escucharse y un poco de viento empezó a aparecer en le habitación. Tim abrió los ojos asustado, parecía que el viento mecía las ramas de los árboles, temeroso comenzó a revisar de nuevo la habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada y se podía apreciar la luz del pasillo por la ventanilla y bajo la puerta, su pequeño armario estaba cerrado, en su escritorio descansaba su máscara sin terminar y una gran cantidad de dibujos.

El sonido aumento y la temperatura comenzó a bajar.

Asustado bajo de la cama y busco el origen del ruido, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta su pequeño escritorio. Los dibujos amontonados se mecían suavemente, con cuidado fue retirándolos uno a uno. Al piso cayeron animales y plantas, el dibujo de una familia con tres miembros, un circulo negro censurado con un tache. Con forme los dibujos eran retirados el sonido aumentaba. Finalmente llego al último dibujo, un pequeño bosque adornado con un arroyo.

Los ojos avellana se abrieron asustados al ver como las ramas de los árboles se mecían, el sol que mostraba una carita feliz comenzó a cambiar, su centro amarillo se tornó blanco y su circunferencia se rayó de color negro, dos enormes diagonales lo encerraron mientras el cielo azul se oscurecía.

Tim comenzó a alejarse espantado, el chico corrió a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla gritando por ayuda, pasaron varios segundos y nada, desesperado comenzó a patear la madera, la temperatura bajaba cada vez más y el sonido del viento aumentaba.

Las lámparas de luz blanca que adornaban el pasillo comenzaron a fallar, la luz tintineaba dejando el lugar a obscuras por algunos segundos. Se comenzó a escuchar el crujir de algunas hojas, alguien se acercaba a pasos agigantados, Tim se recargo espantado en la puerta, el sonido provenía de su dibujo.

Tenía que salir de ahí, estaba seguro de que esa "cosa" se acercaba, venía a través de su dibujo caminando por el bosque. El chico corrió a la ventana, se subió a una silla y comenzó a golpear el cristal, su sangre empapo sus nudillos, por suerte no se cortó alguna vena. Miro esperanzado la puerta, tal vez los guardias escucharon el crujir del vidrio y vendrían a revisar, cuando ellos llegaran esa cosa se marcharía…nada, nadie apareció por la ventanilla.

Los pasos cesaron y el viento se calmó. Tim dirigió su vista al dibujo.

El papel comenzó a moverse en círculos por unos segundos, tirando todo a su paso, finalmente se quedó fijo en el centro. Los ojo de Tim casi se salen del susto; como si se tratara de algún material flexible, la hoja comenzó a estirarse, abarco toda la superficie del escritorio y se detuvo. Se escuchó un golpe seco, como un llamado a la puerta, los golpes aumentaron hasta que se escuchó el crujir de la madera.

Una enorme mano blanca fue expulsada del dibujo, la piel era tan pálida como la nieve, tenía dedos muy largos que terminaban en garras, se podía apreciar el puño de una camisa; la mano comenzó a salir seguida de un alargado brazo cubierto con tela negra.

Aterrado Tim comenzó a retirar los cristales del marco, cuando termino comenzó a golpear la malla, el chico era consciente de que tenía que salir de ese lugar si quería seguir con vida.

Mientras el chico realizaba esta acción el enorme brazo se agarra de un costado de la mesa buscando apoyo, un segundo brazo salió del dibujo y se colocó en el lado opuesto, ambas extremidades se agarraron firmemente del filo del escritorio y comenzaron a jalar el resto del cuerpo.

La malla cayo al patio, y seguida a esta el cuerpo de un niño de diez años, el pequeño se provocó varios cortes pero ninguna fractura, menos mal que su habitación estaba en el primer piso, adolorido comenzó a alejarse por el patio, se escondió detrás de unas columnas y dirigió su vista a su ventana. el chico ahogo un grito cuando una enorme cabeza blanca se asomó por el marco…la verdad no sabía si llamarla cabeza, no tenía ni ojos, ni boca, ni siquiera nariz o cabello.

El ente realizo la acción de mirar a todos lados, arrojo su esbelto y largo cuerpo por la ventana aterrizando en el patio. Cuando se paró Tim no podía entender como entro en su habitación, ese sujeto era más alto que el cuarto, tal alto como un árbol. Bañado con la luz de la luna el chico lo pudo apreciar mejor, vestía un traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata, y no…no tenía rostro.

Asustado el pequeño se echó a correr, llego a un pasillo y empezó a pedir ayuda; las luces comenzaron a parpadear, Tim volteo alarmado, esa cosa lo seguía, el ente corría de tras de él como si fuera una araña. Se escuchó el crujir de la tela, de la espalda de esa "cosa "brotaron tres tentáculos que se lanzaron contra el pequeño, el chico alcanzo a esquivarlos y salió corriendo directo al patio trasero, frente a él se veía la malla de metal.

Era una mala idea pero no tenía opción, como una ardilla trepo la reja, desgarro parte de su bata con las pequeñas púas que adornaban la malla al caer al otro lado, por fortuna no se lastimo al caer, se adentró en el bosque esperando perder a su perseguidor.

Al día siguiente los enfermeros buscaban desesperados al chico, encontraron restos de sangre en la ventana y parte del patio, siguieron las pisadas hasta el bosque y se adentraron en el, tardaron todo el día pero finalmente lo encontraron, el pequeño se encontraba oculto en un agujero de conejo. El chico tenía su ropa sucia y en la espalda se podían apreciar algunos cortes, lo mismo que una marca de soga en su mano derecha, el pequeño estaba en Shock y solo repetía que él se lo quería llevar.

Se quedó todo el resto del día en la enfermería, uno de los residentes se quedó de guardia vigilándolo hasta el día siguiente.

Tim durmió por día y medio, cuando despertó el chico no recordaba nada, le dolía la cabeza y tenía lagunas mentales. Lo trasladaron a otra habitación más cerca de la caseta de vigilancia, el pequeño se negó a dormir y cuando intentaron sedarle reacciono de forma agresiva golpeando a los enfermeros y mordiéndolos.

Por algunos días el carácter del chico se tornó agresivo por lo que lo mantuvieron en el área de cuidados intensivos, en una habitación acolchonada y con camisa de fuerza.

Durante ese tiempo el doctor repaso una y otra vez las cintas de seguridad, aun no se explicaba cómo es que nadie se percató de su huida hasta el día siguiente.

La noche del incidente todo se veía normal, no se escuchó ninguno de los típicos gritos que Tim daba al tener pesadillas, el enfermero en turno reviso los cuartos como de costumbre, incluso se asomó a la ventana del chico y siguió su camino como si nada ocurriera, tal vez lo único raro fue el parpadear de las luces.

Después de algún tiempo el pequeño regreso a la normalidad, ni siquiera recordaba de lleno el accidente, pero en el fondo el niño sabía que había escapado de milagro esa noche.

**Espero que les gustara esta primera parte, mis disculpas si es muy confuso o no está apegado a la serie, en el siguiente capítulo explicare el motivo de describir así al personaje y la relación con el operador, según yo eh.**

**Bueno nos leemos después ^.^.**


End file.
